Not all who wander are lost - Partie I
by chacra
Summary: Belladonna fait une rencontre qui va changer la vie et le destin de son fils et de la Terre du Milieu - Partie I


**Not all who wander are lost **

_**Prologue : **_

Deux jeunes gens se regardent.

Encore une guerre gagnée, loin est le temps où ils étudiaient à Poudlard et où le seul danger était Voldemort.

Ici, couvert du sang de leur ennemis et alliés, des siècles après leur toute première guerre, ils sont de nouveau vainqueurs et pourtant terrassés. Ils scrutent le regard vide les cadavres jonchés à leurs pieds et marchent parmis eux à la recherche de survivants.

Ils sont tout ce qui leur reste. Leurs familles et leurs amis sont morts depuis bien longtemps, pris par le temps et les maladies.

Deux survivants, deux maudits, deux guerriers, deux sorciers.

Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter.

Deux immortels.

* * *

_**Chapitre I**_

Belladona « Bella » Took est une très étrange hobbit.

La fille aînée de Gerontio Took fait sa fierté avec son courage, son goût pour l'aventure et sa curieusité du monde qui l'entoure dans et en dehors de la Conté.

Absolument inaproprié pour un hobbit digne de ce nom et pourtant cela n'empêche pas les prétendants de se présenter à sa famille, même si elle continue de les envoyer valser. Le marriage ? Pas pour elle ! Elle veut de l'aventure ! La liberté ! Rencontrer les Elfes, les Nains et les hommes !

Parcourir les montagnes, voyager à travers les plaines et se baigner dans les différentes mer et océans! L'aventure pardis !

Bella se promenait près de l'Ancienne forêt, quand elle trébucha sur une ronce et tomba tête première sur un sac ? Affalée et terriblement curieuse la jeune hobbit regarda autour d'elle et son souffle se coupa quand son regard se posa sur une jeune fille d'homme allongé dans l'herbe à quelques mètres d'elle, de long cheveux argent et vêtue de manière étrange et pourtant de toute beauté. La jeune fille peignait un tableau digne des histoires de son père et grand-père.

Bella se releva et approcha la jeune fille lentement, les mains tremblantes d'excitation elle caressa une meche des cheveux : long, doux et fin... comme de la soie ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dent de cette découverte.

« Quel beau sourire »

Belladonna sursauta et lacha la mèche de cheveux. La jeune fille la regardait en souriant, ses yeux étaient d'un manifique gris clair parsemés d'étincelles bleues claires.

Epoustoufflant !

_**X**_

Bungo Baggins était dans la cuisine, préparant joyeusement le dejeuner pour lui et sa femme, Belladonna. Un sourire lui fendit les levres en pensant à ce terme. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle aurait dit oui. Son épouse était enceinte de leur premier enfant et la fatigue avait eu raison de son énergie débordante.

Il sursauta quelque peu quand on toqua à la porte.

« Belladonna, reste assise j'y vais ! » dit-il à sa femme alors qu'elle fit mine de se lever de son fauteuil.

Plaquant un sourire il ouvrit la porte et s'arreta de surprise. Une jeune fille, de la race des hommes, se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Bella est-elle ici ? » demanda-t-elle poliment avec un sourire absent et pourtant plein de tendresse.

La voix claire et musicale de la jeune fille attira l'attention de sa femme.

« Bungo ! Ne la fait pas attendre voyons ! Laisse-la entrer ! » ria-t-elle depuis le salon, la jeune fille l'entendit et après s'être inclinée poliment, elle entra et alla rejoindre sa femme. Son pas leger et silencieux surpris Bungo, tout aussi discret que celui d'un jeune hobbit.

« Luna ! » s'exclama joyeusement Belladonna en tendant les mains vers elle.

« Bella ! Tu rayonnes ma très chere amie ! » complimenta la jeune femme en lui prenant tendrement les mains, deposant sur chacune un baiser avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis, au pied du siege. Bungo en bonne hôte allait intervenir mais sa très chere femme le dissuada avec un sourire et un geste de la main. Luna, la jeune fille, posa sa tete sur le ventre arrondi et ferme de Belladonna et ferma les yeux.

« Oh quel merveilleuse énergie ! Ton garçon va être magnifique Bella ! »

Bungo fut surpris par cette phrase mais apparement pas sa femme.

« Vraiment Luna ? C'est un garçon ? »

« Oui, un charmant et très respectable hobbit ! » dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil complice qui fit rire aux éclats Belladonna. Bungo rit et finalement laissa les deux femmes entre elles discuter après bien entendu leur avoir apporté un plateau de nourriture et de boisson. Il est après tout un Baggins et un très bon hôte !

_**XX**_

Le petit Bilbo Baggins a les yeux grand ouverts d'emerveillement.

Dans les bras de sa mère, il voyage avec sa tante Luna, et voilà que devant eux se tient Rivendell ou Imladris, la cité des Elfes dirigé par Lord Elron.

Il bouda un peu quand sa mère et sa tante rirent de son expression.

« C'est un beau paysage n'est-ce pas mon Bilbo ? » lui murmure sa mère dans le creux de l'oreille avant de le couvrir de bisous. Le rire de Luna raisonna dans la vallée elfique.

« Na ! Tu ressemble à une elfe ! Est-ce que c'est ici que tu vis ? » demande-t-il curieux et excité.

« Merci du compliment ! Hélas non, mais j'y ai de nombreux amis ! »

« Bienvenu à Imladris Belladonna et Bilbo Baggins ! » un elf portant une tunique blanche resplandissante mais modeste, des yeux d'un bleu clair et de long cheveux or les accueille chaleureusement.

« Je suis Lindir et serais votre hôte jusqu'au retour de Lord Elrond ! »

_**X**_

« Allez Bilbo ! Encore un effort ! Tu peux le faire ! » l'encourage Belladonna alors qu'il se bat/entraine à l'épée contre Luna dans le jardin.

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon souple et d'une tunique tout aussi simple et légère, il porte ses cheveux attachait pour ne pas qu'ils entravent ses mouvements. De la sueur perle sur son visage et son corps tant l'effort est soutenu. Cela fait trois ans qu'il s'entraine aux cotés de sa mère et de sa très chere tante Luna aux maniement des armes et du combat en corps à corps.

Contrairement à lui, Luna elle ne semble pas plus erreinté que sa mère confortablement assise sur le banc. Ses long cheveux argent ont été tressé avant d'être rassemblé en une queue haute, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un débardeur beige ainsi que des sandales en cuir.

« C'est bien Bilbo, ta défense s'est grandement améliorer et tes attaques sont plus rapides ! Maintenant recite moi les règles »

« Oui Na, être rapide, frapper aux articulations surtout si mon adversaire est plus grand ou aux artères. Ne pas rester qu'en défense, attaquer quand je le peux, rester vigilant et ne se battre que si la situation le demande, ou pour protéger une personne. » recite-t-il en parant un coup sur sa gauche.

Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Bilbo est la fierté de ses parents et de sa tante, aventureux mais prudent, brave sans être téméraire, honnête et serviable, il est un mélange parfait des familles Baggins et Took.

D'une parade rapide et solide, Luna le désarme et recupère son arme en plein vol alors que Bilbo tombe sur son derrière dans l'herbe.

« Rapide mais pas encore assez solide petite plante ! » rit-elle.

_**XX**_

«...une aventure. »

« Où ça ? » questionne Bilbo en inclinant la tête et en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Où tu veux je suppose, Rohan, le Gondor, Ered Luid peut importe, à toi de choisir. » lui dit sa mère avant de se servir elle aussi une tasse de thé.

Bilbo reste silencieux, prenant le temps de finir son brevage et de réflechir à la question. À vingt-six ans Bilbo est déjà jalousé et convoité le tout pour son plus grand malheur.

« Je sais que ton père aimerait que tu laisses derrière toi les aventures et les entraînements, que tu deviennes plus comme lui, mais Bilbo, il n'est pas bon de réprimer une partie de soi, tu es encore si jeune, la respactibilité que ton père chérit tant viendra avec le temps » lui dit-elle confiante.

« Juste Na et moi ? »

« Oui, ton père et moi ne sommes malheureusement plus aussi jeunes ! Mes pauvres jambes ne seraient tenir tout un voyage ! » rit-elle ce qui lui valut un rire.

« Et bien, va pour une grande aventure ! » déclare-t-il en levant sa tasse de thé en signe de salut.

_**XX**_

« Ne peux-tu donc le sauver ? » supplit Bilbo a genoux pres du corps haletant et mortellement blessé d'un cerf.

« Malheureusement Bilbo, il n'y a plus rien à faire, serions-nous arrivés quelques heures plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il pu être sauvé » lui dit tendrement mais fermement Luna. « Laisse-le s'en aller dans les verts paturages. » lui murmure-t-elle en lui tendant un poignard.

Bilbo la main tremblante s'en saisit et abregea d'un coup sec les souffrances de cette pauvre créature.

« Je suis fière de toi Bilbo. Il faut que tu gardes en tête que même la magie a ses limites, et dans un cas de vie ou de mort encore plus, on ne peut aller contre ce que la Nature a décidée. C'est une leçon que beaucoup de gens oubli quand ils gagnent du pouvoir et cela ne conduit qu'au désastre.»

_**XX**_

« C'est tout bonnement magnifique ! » s'exclame Bilbo en admirant les plaines du Rohan illuminées par le levé du soleil.

« En effet ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce paysage ! »

« Na ? Y a-t-il une librairie dans le village où nous nous rendons ? »

« Bien entendu Bilbo ! Elle est d'ailleurs magnifique ! Certes moins complète que celle de Rivendell, mais certainement l'une des plus impressionante après celle du Gondor pour une cité d'Homme. » enchérit Luna sous le regard amusé de son protégé.

Alors qu'ils traversent la rue principale, Bilbo remarque le regard des hommes sur sa très chère tante et il se fait violence pour ne pas réprimander le premier qui croiserai son regard. Sa tante elle ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Ou songe-t-il, elle est habitué à ce genre d'attitude.

Bien qu'étant un Hobbit, il sait que sa tante est d'une très grande beauté, et faits étrange celle-ci comme les Elfes ne semble pas veillir, elle est toujours aussi jeune qu'au premier jour de ses souvenirs d'enfant.

Une pression légère sur son épaule le sortit de ses rêveries.

« Tout va bien Bilbo, ne t'en inquiète pas. » le rassure-t-elle.

_**XX**_

Il est en emerveillement devant le nombre impressionant de livres se trouvant sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, étagères qui semblent ne jamais finir !

« Lady Raven ! Mais quel plaisir que de vous revoir parmis mes murs ! Cela faisait un moment que nous ne vous avions pas vu! » s'écrie joyeusement le libraire, un homme rond en tout point, avec un sourire plein de vie et d'enthousiasme.

« Monsieur Palère ! C'est avec plaisir que je reviens ! Il me fallait montrer cette magnifique collection a mon protégé, Aldeo ! »

Bilbo ne souffle mot du faux nom que Luna utilise pour le présenter à ce bon monsieur. Mais se fit une remarque de lui demander pourquoi un faux nom quand ils seraient seul.

Et l'occasion se presenta deux heures plus tard.

« Na ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné mon nom ? »

« Les noms ont un grand pouvoir, surtout ne le donne qu'à ceux en lesquels tu place ta confiance, en aucun cas de simple gens que tu ne verras qu'une ou deux fois et certainement pas à des inconnus ! C'est pour cela qu'à present, sur la route et à chaque village que nous traverserons, tu te presentera en tant que Aldeo, mon protégé. Et n'oubli pas, je suis Lady Raven !» le mit-elle en garde avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connait pas.

« Mais pourtant je connais ton nom, toute la conté le connait ? » s'enquiert-il inquiet et curieux.

« Luna n'est pas mon vrai nom, c'est un de mes noms. Seul mon plus vieil ami ainsi que ta mère et Lord Elrond le connaissent. Et je te le confierai à ta majorité. » confit-elle avec un regard attendri. Il rougit de plaisir.

_**XX**_

« Joyeux anniversaire Bilbo ! »

Il sursaute à cette voix claire et enchanté, se retourne et croise le regard rieure de sa tante ! Pardis c'est qu'il a bien faillit faire une attaque !

« Na ! j'ai cru que tu ne viendrai plus ! »

« Je m'en excuse, j'ai été retardé sur la route. » et elle se tut, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Mama va être si heureuse de te voir ! Cela fait des années que tu n'es pas venu ! »

Avec enthousiasme, il prend sa main et la conduit a la table de sa famille, à quelques quinzaine de mètre de là.

Comme à chaque anniversaire, toute la Conté est présente pour l'évènement, des dizaines de tente sont montés : une pour chaque famille présente et les tables regorgent de nourriture en tout genre.

Bilbo a fait des presents pour chacun d'entre eux, et même pour Luna, même s'il ignorait si elle serait présente le jour même !

Chaque Hobbit boit, mange et danse à la santé de Bilbo !

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demande Luna en parlant de Belladonna.

« Mieux, mais... elle n'est vraiment plus la même depuis la mort de Pa... » confit-il tristement.

Bungo Baggins est mort quatre ans auparavant, durant le Grand Hiver. Le premier Hiver où la rivière a gelée laissant passé les gobelins, les wargs et les loups. Plus d'une cinquantaine de Hobbit ont péris de faim et de froid, mais le plus grand nombre de morts ont été fait par les bêtes et les gobelins affamés. La population de la Conté avait été divisé par trois cet hiver et les Hobbit devaient la vie à l'intervention des Rangers et de Gandalf le Gris. Seul Bilbo et Belladonna savaient que Luna avait également participé à cette bataille.

« Je la sens qui part Na, Mama se meurt... »

« Tu ne seras pas seul Bilbo, ils seront avec toi jusqu'à ton dernier souffle et je suis toujours à tes côtés moi » le reconforte-t-elle. « Avant que nous rejoignons ta mère vient par ici, j'ai un secret à te dire ! »

Bilbo sourit malgrè son chagrin, enfin il allait connaître son vrai nom !

XX

Loin de la Conté, un homme sert un pendentif -où la tête d'un Lion et d'un Aigle sont gravés- dans sa main, le regard nostalgique et tendre.


End file.
